justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)
( ) ( ) |artist = |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2010 |pictos = 75 (Classic) 74 (Kids) |dg = / / / / / (Alternate) (Kids Mode) |difficulty = Easy (Classic/Football Version) |effort = Moderate (Classic/Football Version) |dlc = Classic August 8, 2018 (NOW) Football Version June 7, 2018 (NOW) Kids Mode August 22, 2018 (NOW) |alt=Football Version Kids Mode |mode = Trio (Classic) Dance Crew (Alternate) Solo (Kids Mode) |mc = JD2018 Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Football Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Kids Mode 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Kids Mode Cornflower Blue |pc = / / (Classic) / / / (Football Version) Dark Pinkhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IRpBIDgH_No (Kids Mode) |gc = / / (Classic) / / / (Football Version) (Kids Mode) |choreo = Alternate Eduardo Bañuelos |perf = Classic Kyf Ekamé (P1)https://youtu.be/fB2MZ9iQZm8?t=8m39s Soraya Gacem (P2) Céline Baron (P3) Alternate Manuel Constantino (P1)https://youtu.be/L9on8KGpJkU?t=49< Kleber De Paula Ritmos (P2)https://www.instagram.com/p/BjFh_6rlB6d/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1wlv8ldez7eaq Darius Brown (P3)https://youtu.be/L9on8KGpJkU?t=203 Eduardo Bañuelos (P4)https://youtu.be/L9on8KGpJkU?t=274 |nowc = WakaWaka (Classic) WakaWakaALT (Football Version) WakaWakaKids (Kids Mode) |audio = |lc = (Classic) (Football Version) (Kids Mode)}}Shakira tarafından "Waka Waka(This Time For Africa)" , ve 'da yer alıyor. Bu şarkı ayrıca Çocuk Modu içinde görünür. Dansçıların Görünüşü Klasik Rutin bir dişi tarafından yönlendirilir ve bir erkek ve dişi yedek dansçıları vardır. P1 P1 buzz kesimli koyu mavi saçlı bir adam. Kırmızı yakalı, bir çift sarı sweatpants, bir altın zincir kolye, siyah ayakkabı ve siyah güneş gözlüğü ile mavi bir kolsuz giyer. Sarı bir eldiveni var. P2 P2 uzun siyah kıvırcık saçlı bir kadın. Kırmızı kolsuz pelerin, bir çift mavi kot pantolon ve sıcak pembe eldivenle kaplı siyah bir sütyen giyiyor. P3 P3 uzun siyah saçlı bir kadın. Mavi bir sütyen, bir çift kırmızı yüksek bel şort ve mavi ayakkabı giyer. Ayrıca sarı bir eldiven var. WakaWaka Coach 1.png|P1 WakaWaka Coach 2.png|P2 WakaWaka Coach 3.png|P3 Futbol Versiyonu Futbol Versiyonu dört erkeğin Dans Ekibi. P1 P1 uzun saçlı bir adam ve saçında sarı çizgiler var. Üzerinde sarı ve kırmızı desenler ve "9" rakamı olan bir gömlek giyiyor. Her iki kolunda da sarı kumaşlar var. Gömleğinin aynı desenlerine sahip şort giyer. Sarı çorap ve kırmızı ayakkabılar giyiyor. P2 P2 sarı bir kafa bandı olan bir adam. Diğerleriyle aynı gömleği giyer ama üzerinde "5" rakamı vardır. Her iki kolunda da siyah kumaşlar var. Gömleğinin aynı desenlerine sahip şort giyer. Siyah çorap ve sarı ayakkabılar giyiyor. P3 P3 sarı afro olan bir adam. Diğerleri ile aynı desene sahip olan ancak üzerinde "4" olan bir gömlek giyer. Aynı zamanda gömleğinin aynı desenlerine sahip şort giyer. Her iki kolunda da açık mavi kumaşlar var. Açık mavi çoraplar ve mavi ayakkabılar giyiyor. P4 P4 siyah ve kırmızı mohawk olan bir adam. Diğerleri ile aynı desene sahip bir gömlek giyer ama üzerinde "7" numarası vardır. Aynı zamanda gömleğinin aynı desenlerine sahip şort giyer. Her iki kolunda da turuncu kumaşlar var. Turuncu çorap ve siyah ayakkabılar giyiyor. WakaWakaALT Coach 1.png|P1 WakaWakaALT Coach 2.png|P2 WakaWakaALT Coach 3.png|P3 WakaWakaALT Coach 4.png|P4 Kids Mode Dansçı siyah saçlı bir kadındır ve üzerinde üç taş bulunan altın bir taç giyer. Altın bir kolye ve altın bir bileklik takıyor. Sarı bir etekle pembe bir elbise giyer. Ayrıca turuncu ayakkabılar giyiyor. Arka Plan Klasik Arka plan, bir Afrikalı alan boyunca yedek dansçıların hareketlerini kopyalayan birçok arka plan dansçısıyla başlar. Bir enstrümental, Freshlyground'un ve Shakira'nın son ayetinde, farklı renklerde dairelerle beyaz bir arka plana geçiş yapar. Antrenörler dans ettiğinde, arka planın farklı kısımlarından kayıyorlar. Futbol Versiyonu Arka plan bir futbol sahası gibi görünüyor. Başlangıçta, "GOOOAL!" Ekranda görünecek ve oyunun bazı bölümlerinde renkli duman görünecektir. Kids Mode Rutin bir mağarada gerçekleşir. Dansçının arkasında bir şelale var. Dansçı hareket ederken bir gergedan veya bir ceylan gibi çeşitli hayvanlar ortaya çıkar. Sonunda, ateş böcekleri tepede görünür ve dansçı bunlardan birini yakalar. Gold Moves Klasik Hepsi aynı olan 3 Gold Moves vardır: Tüm Gold Moves: Ellerinizi bir araya getirin ve orijinal videodaki ana hamle olan soldan sağa taşıyın. WakaWaka gm 1.png|All Gold Moves WakaWaka gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Futbol Versiyonu Alternatif rutinde 3 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1: Sağ ayağınızla, ellerinizi dairelerinizle çevirin. Gold Moves 2 ve 3: Sol kolunuzu yavaşça sola doğru çevirin ve sağ kolunuzu göğsünüzün karşısına getirin. P1 bunu diğer oyuncuların önünde diz çökerken yapar. P2 ayağını P1'in dizine aldı. WakaWakaALT GM 1.png|Gold Move 1 Wakawakaalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game WakaWakaALT GM 2.png|Gold Move 2 ve 3 Wakawakaalt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 ve 3 in-game Kids Mode Her ikisi de aynı olan Çocuklar Modu rutininde 2 Gold Movesvardır: Her iki Gold Moves: Kollarınızı yukarı kaldırın ve bacaklarınızı açın, bir X pozu yaratın. Wakawakakids gm 1.PNG|Both Gold Moves Wakawakakids gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists Classic * *Trio *World *The 2010s Were Banging *All Songs S-Z Football Version * *Quartet *World *Goaaal!!! *School Is Out! *Goaaal!!! *All Songs S-Z Kids Version *World *Kids Corner *All Songs S-Z Trivia * Arka plan dansçıları, aynı görünüme sahip olmamasına rağmen P1 ve P3'ü taklit eder. * Çocuk Modu rutini son korodan önce biter. * Dairelerin arka planda oluşturulduğu kısımda arka planda küçük bir aksaklık var. Bir arka plan dansçısı çevrelerden biriyle örtüşüyor, sonra ortadan kayboluyor. * Futbol Versiyonu için ABD ve İngiltere önizlemeleri farklı bölümler içeriyor: Birincisi “Tanrı'nı dinle” ve köprünün ikinci kısmından önce biterken, “Günümüzün Gününü” başlatır ve köprü ile birlikte biter. Galeri Game Files Wakawaka cover generic.jpg|''Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)'' Wakawakaalt cover generic.jpg|''Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)'' (Football Version) Wakawakakids cover generic.jpg|''Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)'' (Kids) Wakawakakids_cover_phone_kids.jpg|''Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)(''Kids) (Kids Mode) Wakawaka cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Wakawakaalt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Football Version) Wakawakakids cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Kids) Wakawaka banner bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Wakawakaalt banner bkg.png| menu banner (Football Version) Wakawakakids banner bkg.png| menu banner (Kids) WakaWaka_Albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) WakaWakaALT_Albumbkg.png| album background (Football Version) WakaWakaKIDS_Albumbkg.png| album background (Kids) WakaWaka_BC.jpg| cover (Classic) WakaWakaALT_BC.jpg| cover (Football Version) WakaWakaKids_BC.jpg| cover (Kids) Wakawaka p2 avatar.png|Classic (P2) s avatar Wakawakaalt p1 ava.png|Football Version (P1) s avatar Wakawakaalt p2 ava.png|Football Version (P2) s avatar Wakawakakids p1 ava.png|Kids Version s avatar WakaWaka pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Classic) WakaWakaALT_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Football Version) WakaWakaKids pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Kids Mode) In-Game Screenshots wakawaka_menu.png|'' '' on the menu wakawaka jd2018 load.png| loading screen (Classic) wakawaka jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) WWTTFAAltMenu.png|Football Version s on the menu Wakawakaalt_jd2018_load.png| loading screen (Football Version) Wakawakaalt_jd2018_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Football Version) Wakawakakids_jd2018_load.png| loading screen (Kids Version) Wakawakakids_jd2018_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Version) Wakawakakids menu.png|Kids Version s on the menu (Kids Mode) Wakawakakids_jd2018_kids_load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) Wakawakakids_jd2018_kids_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) Wakawakakids_jd2018_kids_score.png| scoring screen (Kids Mode) Wakawaka jdnow menu.png|'' '' on the menu Wakawaka jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Wakawaka_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen (Classic) Wakawakaalt_jdnow_menu.png|Football Version s on the menu Wakawakaalt_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Football Version) Wakawakaalt_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen (Football Version) Wakawakakids_jdnow_menu.png|Kids Version s on the menu Wakawakakids_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Version) Wakawakakids_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen (Kids Version) Wakawaka_jd2019_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Wakawaka_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Classic) Wakawaka_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Wakawakaalt_jd2019_menu.png|Football Version s on the menu Wakawakaalt_jd2019_load.png|| loading screen (Football Version) Wakawakaalt_jd2019_coachmenu.png|| coach selection screen (Football Version) Promotional Images Wakawaka teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://vk.com/wall-91671333_7755 (Translation: "Who said #JustDance players don’t like football?) WAKA WAKA 300587.jpg|Promotional gameplay Carmen kissingstrangersalt wakawaka jdnow notification.png| notification (along with Carmen (Overture) and Kissing Strangers Charleston Version) Behind the Scenes WakaWaka.JPG|Behind the scenes (Kids Version)https://youtu.be/EX5GwG36Z08?t=62 WakaWaka_Background_Rough_07-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 1 WakaWaka_Background_Rough_19-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 2 WakaWaka_Background_Rough_20-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 3 WakaWaka_Background_Rough_21-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 4 WakaWaka_Background_Rough_22-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 5 WakaWaka_Background_Rough_23-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 6 WakaWaka_Background_Rough_24-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 7 Wakawaka concept art 8.jpg|Concept art 8 Others wakawaka thumb uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Waka_Waka_(This_Time_For_Africa)_(Football_Version)_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Football Version) Waka waka thumbnail.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Waka_Waka_(This_Time_For_Africa)_(Football_Version)_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Football Version) The-Way-I-Are-Dance-With-Somebody-Bebe-Rexha-Ft-Lil-Wayne_Widescreen_293293.jpg|The mistake on The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody)’s cover found on Ubisoft’s website Captura de Tela (6).png|The YEAH! feedback without effects Videos Official Music Videos Shakira - Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) (The Official 2010 FIFA World Cup™ Song) Shakira - Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) ft. Freshlyground Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) (Football Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) (Football Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) (Kids Mode) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) (Kids Mode) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance waka waka Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) - Just Dance Now Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) - Just Dance 2019 'Football Version' (PS4) Just Dance 2018 Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) Versión Futbol 5 Stars MEGASTAR|8th-Gen JUST DANCE 2018 FOOTBALL VERSION Waka Waka 5 SUPERSTARS (Wii)|7th-Gen Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) (Football version) - Just Dance Now Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) (Football Version) - Just Dance 2019 'Kids Version' Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) (Kids Mode) - Just Dance 2018 Waka Waka (Kids Mode With Normal Scoring) - Shakira - Just Dance 2018 Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) (Kids version) - Just Dance Now Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) (Kids) - Just Dance 2019 Waka Waka (This Time For Africa) (Kids Version) - Just Dance 2019 (Kids Mode) Beta Elements Waka waka kids alpha or idk lmfao Waka waka kids idk References Site Nagivation es:Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) en:Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2000s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Shakira Şarkıları Kategori:Üçlüler Kategori:Dörtlü Şarkılar Kategori:Hepsi Dörtlü Erkekler Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 2018 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Céline Baron Kategori:Eduardo Bañuelos Kategori:Kyf Ekamé Kategori:Soraya Gacem Kategori:Kleber De Paula Ritmos Kategori:Manuel Constantino